Deux idiots et une fine mouche
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Harry veut Draco, Draco veut Harry et Pansy veut de l'or. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'est pas une mauvaise situation. OS Traduction de maxfaith


Titre original : Two Twits and a Clever Lady

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à maxfaith qui l'a publiée en anglais et m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire.**

Couple : Harry/Draco

Rating : M, justifié, donc relations homosexuelles explicites.

Genre : Humour

Résumé : Harry veut Draco, Draco veut Harry et Pansy veut de l'or. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'est pas une mauvaise situation.

**Deux idiots et une fine mouche**

Les nœuds sont diaboliques. Peut-être parce ce que celui-là appartient à une cravate Gryffondor ou peut-être parce qu'il a été ensorcelé… De toute façon, quelque soit la raison, il ne veut pas se laisser faire.

« Attends », murmure Harry en levant les mains pour repousser avec douceur les doigts de Draco et défaire la cravate lui-même. Il desserre le nœud et la retire facilement, faisant réaliser à Draco à quel point il a été maladroit. Charitablement, Harry défait aussi les boutons de sa chemise mais pas avec autant d'assurance que la cravate. Cette fois, ses doigts tremblants tâtonnent.

En regardant Harry se battre avec sa chemise, Draco se dit que la nervosité de son compagnon prouve qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre eux.

Ils sont tous les deux beaucoup trop habillés. La chaleur dans le dortoir des Gryffondors devient insupportable. Ce qui n'a rien de surprenant, pense Draco, il tend le bras et pose ses doigts sur la peau tendue de la poitrine d'Harry, elle est brûlante.

Draco fait glisser la chemise blanche sur les épaules d'Harry, avec l'intention de la retirer complètement mais ces épaules sont terriblement attirantes et attendent sans aucun doute d'être mordillées.

Complaisant, Draco se penche et mordille l'épaule gauche d'Harry, calmant promptement la morsure en passant sa langue dessus. Harry halète, tout son corps se tortille pour se rapprocher de la bouche de Draco pendant que ses mains saisissent désespérément sa taille.

Draco parcourt de baisers et de morsures le cou d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres finissent inévitablement sur cette bouche qui paraît si douce. Et, Doux Merlin, Pansy a raison, c'est vraiment une drogue ; il passe la barrière des lèvres pour se lancer dans une exploration avide, jusqu'à ce que la langue d'un Harry gémissant se colle à la sienne, prenant le contrôle du baiser avant même que Draco ne réalise qu'ils étaient en train de se battre.

Les mains d'Harry se glissent sous la chemise de Draco, descendent le long de ses flancs et ses pouces repoussent la ceinture du pantalon pour caresser le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Es-tu sur ? » demande Harry après qu'ils aient rompu leur baiser, leurs souffles chauds se mêlant toujours.

Draco a à peine le temps de finir de hocher la tête avant qu'Harry ne le repousse pour l'allonger sur le dos. Il retrouve sa voix et murmure « oui ! », seulement après qu'Harry se soit déjà assis entre ses cuisses et ait descendu la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Mais ce « oui » ressemble surtout à un sifflement de plaisir parce qu'Harry s'est rapidement penché pour blottir son visage dans la douce trainée de poils blonds qui apparaît dans l'ouverture du pantalon et il respire à fond l'odeur de Draco.

Draco a le souffle coupé, il place ses pieds bien à plat sur le lit et remonte son bassin, demandant clairement plus d'attention.

Obéissant, Harry libère le sexe de Draco puis, avec une respiration saccadée, le prend dans sa main. Il pointe la langue et en lèche le sommet avec hésitation. Il devient plus audacieux et enveloppe de sa bouche la tête du sexe de Draco, il est inexpérimenté mais c'est pourtant parfait, et Draco peut simplement penser, _Oh merde, dix Gallions !_

_o-O-o_

_**Plus tôt le même jour…**_

« C'est la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu » dit Draco d'un ton catégorique. « Et je te connais depuis quatre ans ».

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Tous ceux à qui j'en ai parlé sont d'accord. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça » argumente Pansy alors qu'ils marchent vers la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner ?

« Oui, il y a bien quelque chose derrière tout ça, ça s'appelle le culte du héros. Et c'est écœurant ».

Pansy hausse les épaules. « J'ai entendu dire que Potter est en partie Veela et que c'est ce qui explique pourquoi il est irrésistible ».

« Et maintenant, voilà une théorie digne de cette fille farfelue ! Ça m'étonne de toi, Pansy. Et je n'honorerais même pas le `irrésistible' d'un commentaire ».

« Tu viens pourtant de le faire » souligne Pansy en enchaînant très vite, « je répète juste ce que disent les autres. Apparemment, ils sont tous d'accord pour dire que lorsque tu as gouté à Potter, tu ne peux plus jamais t'en passer ».

« Les gens sont fous. Tous. Je serai vraiment gai le jour où quelqu'un rétablira la vérité »(1) se moque Draco, « sans vouloir faire de jeux de mot ».

« Je suppose que tu te crois capable de lui résister ? » demande Pansy, les yeux brillants.

« Evidemment »

« Tu veux parier ? Je te donne dix Gallions si tu embrasses Potter et que tu le laisses tomber après. Mais si tu ne te débrouilles pas… »

« Tu plaisantes ? Ça va être l'or le plus facilement gagné de ma vie ». Draco sourit et sa voix devient rêveuse. « Je dois le faire en public, pour une humiliation maximale. Potter va flipper à mort. Ça va être génial ».

« Hmm. Je pourrais être inquiète si tu ne craquais pas autant pour lui ! »

Draco a le souffle coupé et bredouille d'indignation pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Une fois arrivé, il est suffisamment remis pour arborer son sourire méprisant et chuchoter à l'oreille de Pansy, « tu as négligé une chose, Potter va me jeter un sort qui me fera sortir les pieds devants et je n'aurais aucune chance de l'embrasser à nouveau ». Draco s'assoit en ronchonnant, « Merci Merlin de m'avoir donné des amis aussi stupides. Au moins, je mourrai plus riche de dix Gallions » déclare-t-il en massacrant la nourriture avec sa fourchette.

Pansy se détourne et ricane dans son jus de citrouille.

_o-O-o_

_**Et le jour précédent…**_

« Non » dit Pansy calmement – parce qu'ils sont à la bibliothèque et qu'elle est très déterminée – et sérieusement.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je ne t'aime pas, Potter. Et que te dire non illumine ma journée » explique Pansy patiemment sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Mais, je crois vraiment que Draco le veut aussi. Si ça se trouve, tu lui rendrais service. Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment »

« Mais-- »

« Si tu es aussi sur qu'il te veut, Potter, pourquoi ne rassembles-tu pas le fameux courage des Gryffondors pour aller lui demander toi-même ? »

« Et bien, je ne suis pas sur à ce point. Mais c'est ton ami, je pense que tu pourrais- »

« Oh, je peux. Je peux te le livrer nu, attaché et couvert de chocolat, si je veux. Mais je ne veux pas »

« Je ne demande rien d'aussi radical, je pensais juste que tu pourrais lui parler… Attends. _Vraiment_ ? »

Pansy le regarde avec un petit sourire en coin et retourne à sa lecture. « Au revoir, Potter ».

Trainant les pieds et hargneux, Potter se retourne pour partir, mais change d'avis après quelques pas.

« Tu le ferais pour dix Gallions ? »

Pansy claque son livre et tend la main, paume ouverte. « Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on négocie avec un Serpentard, Potter ».

Potter plisse les yeux, « je ne te donnerais rien tant que je n'aurais pas de résultats ».

Pansy soupire et ramasse ses affaires.

« Draco te roulera une pelle demain soir dans la grande salle. Mais, après ça, c'est entre tes mains ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas » Potter sourit, sur de lui. « Je me débrouille du reste ».

_o-O-o_

_**Retour au présent…**_

Pansy fredonne doucement, totalement satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle est plus riche de vingt Gallions parce que Potter et Draco sont de complets idiots. En plus, Draco va arrêter de broyer du noir et de lancer des regards tristes avec son soupir qui veut dire `Potter ne voudra jamais de moi' ! Il est vrai que Pansy n'aurait jamais cru que Draco soit fou de Potter au point de perdre dix Gallions. Il doit être vraiment amoureux.

Mais Pansy n'a pas encore son or, et il y a toujours une possibilité que ces deux gamins ingrats la laisse tomber. Alors…

Pansy stabilise son balai et dirige ses multiplettes vers la tour Gryffondor. Après avoir passé plusieurs arbres, elle estime avoir trouvé la bonne fenêtre.

« Oh ! » Pansy a la respiration qui s'accélère et elle enclenche le bouton d'enregistrement.

Harry Potter est étendu nu et en sueur sur son lit à baldaquin, il regarde avec des yeux écarquillés Draco, tout aussi dénudé. Ses poignets sont maintenus fermement le long de son corps par les mains de Draco. Ses mamelons sont érigés sous l'action de Draco qui les lèche et les suce, la langue rose, téméraire et ondulante, pousse Potter à bout, son corps se tortille dans tous les sens alors que c'est inutile puisqu'il est coincé sous celui de son amant. Potter rejette la tête en arrière, tout son corps se tend en formant un arc, puis Draco libère ses mains et se redresse.

Draco sourit malicieusement à Potter puis bouge les hanches, il frotte avec son bassin le sexe épais du brun, puis se soulève pour recommencer.

Pansy se rattrape de justesse, elle est presque tombée de son balai.

Regardant avidement le sexe dur de Draco qui tressaute à chaque aller-retour pendant que Potter arque son corps, ses mains accrochées aux hanches de Draco pour le maintenir et l'aider à bouger, Pansy oublie presque ses vingt Gallions.

Parce que, Putain ! Elle pourrait vendre l'enregistrement tellement plus cher !

**FIN**

(1) _Someone should set them straight_ : le jeu de mot est impossible à rendre en français, donc j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée…

Alors, y'a-t-il des amatrices pour la vidéo ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS.


End file.
